1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to field of information retrieval techniques, in particular to the English language translation of exact interpretations of keyword queries.
2. Description of Background
Before our invention keyword searching was the most important paradigm for Information Retrieval (IR). Conventionally, an Avatar Semantic Search was accomplished by generating precise queries from a keyword query that was based upon a domain-specific system type. For a given keyword query, several possible interpretations of the keyword query may be produced within a search. Semantic optimizers using semantic knowledge and heuristics operate to prune keyword query interpretations, wherein the remaining keyword query interpretations are utilized to assist in the keyword search. In structure, keyword query interpretations are X-Path expressions, thus displaying the keyword query interpretations directly to a user is of little value since the interpretations cannot be easily understood and reviewed by the user. Therefore, there exists a need for an approach for displaying plain-language interpretations of X-Path expressions for review to the initiator of an Avatar Semantic Search.